


Roommate Wanted

by Fr333bird



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 18:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fr333bird/pseuds/Fr333bird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward and Riley are roommates, but neither are very honest about their feelings... until Edward finally is. My entry for the SLASH BACKSLASH 3.0 CONTEST. Contains explicit adult content. Slash, AH.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roommate Wanted

Riley and I hit it off immediately despite being very different, which is a huge relief to me. I’m not the most sociable person in the world and have always found it hard to make new friends. I’d been anxious about having to live with a stranger but Riley soon put me at ease. He’s chatty and likeable with a quirky sense of humor and I find him easy to be around. He doesn’t seem to mind that I’m quiet and geeky and after the first week of college I start to relax in his company and feel okay about being myself around him. 

Riley is a tease and likes to poke fun at me for my tastes in literature (classical) and music (eclectic). For some reason my hair is also an endless source of amusement to him. 

“Seriously, dude!” he chuckles one morning as I’m eating my breakfast, eyeing the wayward spikes of bronze. “If I didn’t know better I’d think you’d been fucking all night.” 

I smirk and raise my eyebrows. “And how do you know I haven’t?”

“The walls are pretty thin, I think I’d have heard you,” he grins suggestively.

I flush, remembering that I’d jacked off last night. I hope that I managed to be quiet.

“The sex-hair though – seriously, it’s pretty cool,” he says, running a hand ruefully over his own sleek light brown hair. “I bet chicks love hanging onto it.”

I flush and mutter something non-committal. Riley often brings up girls and relationships, as if trying to push me into sharing but I always evade the subject. It’s not something I want to talk about. Truthfully I’m embarrassed by my lack of experience and to make matters more complicated, I don’t think that it’s girls I’m interested in. I definitely don’t know him well enough for that conversation. I stand and clear my plate, glad of the excuse to turn away from his thoughtful grey gaze.

A few days later I’m in the kitchen again, eating cereal, when Riley pauses in the doorway on his way back from the shower. He stands, lean and graceful with a towel wrapped low on his hips and I’m suddenly stuck with a mouthful of food that I can’t swallow. 

He looks at me appraisingly for a moment and my eyes flicker down to his chest, noting the droplets of water caught on smooth tanned skin. I force my eyes back to my food and chew mechanically. I hear him move and freeze as he slides past me, his ass practically grazing my arm in the cramped kitchen. He opens the refrigerator and drinks orange juice straight from the carton. I listen to the sound as he gulps it down and feel my dick swell and strain against my underwear. _Well that’s interesting_. I suppose that helps to clarify any lingering doubts I’ve had about my sexuality. I’m definitely interested in boys then, specifically in my roommate – _nice going Edward_.

I feel a surge of panic and want to run away but daren’t risk him seeing the tent in my pajama pants. I wait until he’s gone to his room to dress, before I bolt for the shower and bring myself off urgently under the spray. The sound of the water masks the groan that escapes my lips when I come. 

After that I find myself admiring Riley whenever I can stare at him unobserved and my mind strays to him increasingly often when I’m not in his presence. I resign myself to suffering through this pathetic, unrequited crush on my roommate until it passes. What other options are there? For starters I presume that he’s straight. He’s the one who kept quizzing me about girls, so it seems a reasonable assumption. Aside from that, even if I thought he was interested, I know that I would never have the courage to do anything about it. 

So for the next few weeks, I do the only thing possible under the circumstances. I masturbate shamefully frequently – allowing my head to scroll through mental images of grey eyes, soft lips and a hard muscular body. The rest of the time I do my best to behave normally around him. As normal for me is shy and awkward, I think I’m probably getting away with it. 

Leaving the embarrassing crush aside, our friendship only becomes stronger as the term progresses. We hang out a lot together and the more I get to know him the more I like him. This doesn’t help matters. If he was a dick I would probably get over my feelings for him, but he’s not. He’s gentle and funny and kind and when he smiles at me it makes something flutter uncomfortably in my chest.

XOXOXOX

My carefully constructed survival strategy of jacking off regularly and otherwise avoiding the issue comes crashing down around me the day that I come back to our apartment unexpectedly early. One of my classes is cancelled so I head home, deciding to catch up on some reading in my room.

As I open the front door there is loud music playing in the living room, but no sign of Riley. I drop my bag on the sofa and shrug off my jacket then hear a crash in the kitchen, so I move to look through the doorway but my greeting dies on my lips as I take in the scene in front of me.

Riley is shirtless, his back gleaming with a sheen of sweat and he’s on his knees in front of a dark, muscular boy. The boy’s pants are pushed down around his thighs and he’s leaning against the kitchen table, head thrown back and eyes closed. As I watch he moans, his hands clutching at Riley’s hair. 

“Fuck yeah, that feels so good!” the dark boy gasps breathlessly. 

I can’t see what Riley is doing with his mouth – but I can hear the sound of sucking, even over the music coming from the living room. My imagination willingly fills in the gaps as all the blood in my body relocates instantly to my dick.

I think my legs might give out beneath me. I know that I should turn and walk away but I can’t. I’m ashamed by my desire to watch, but my libido overrides my better instincts. 

Riley pulls back and the dark boy whines in protest, opening his eyes and looking down at my roommate. I freeze, fearful of discovery but Riley grabs his hips and turns him round forcefully with a chuckle.

“Don’t worry; I’m not done with you yet.” Riley’s voice is hoarse from sucking cock and my dick twitches in my pants. “Lean forward,” he orders. The command in his voice thrills me and I wish painfully that it was me he was ordering around.

I press the heel of my hand to my erection and watch in fascination as he caresses the dark boy’s ass with his long fingered hands. They look pale against the tawny skin and the boy sighs and pushes back, spreading his legs wider. Riley lowers his head and appears to be kissing or licking the boy’s balls. Whatever he’s doing the other guy obviously likes it, if the whimpering and grinding against our kitchen table is anything to go by. 

Then Riley moves back and spreads the cheeks of the dark boy’s ass with his long fingered hands. I get a perfect view of the tightly furled asshole, I’m expecting Riley to touch it with his fingers but he lowers his head instead and I nearly gasp aloud. The dark boy arches as though he’s been electrocuted and lets out a strangled cry. I can only imagine exactly what Riley is doing with his tongue. I watch gay porn sometimes so I’m not totally naïve; I know that this is something that happens. But somehow I had thought it was only something that porn stars or really kinky people did, not something that normal people do. Not something that my now-clearly-not-straight roommate might do to a random dude in our kitchen in broad daylight. 

I am aroused to the point of pain. The sounds that the dark boy is making go straight to my dick but it’s Riley that I watch. The sinuous play of the muscles moving under the smooth skin of his back makes me long to touch him and I am shot through with painful jealousy, wishing that it was me being held apart by those beautiful, long fingered hands. Without consciously thinking about it my hand starts to move against my cock and I thumb the sensitive head through the thick fabric of my jeans.

“Riley! Fuck... I’m so close...” the boy whimpers. “Please, touch me.”

Riley reaches between the boy’s splayed legs with one hand. I can hear the sound of his tongue working. It’s obscene and shocking and thrilling all at once. Riley’s hand is moving now and soon the boy is arching and his hips jerk as he cries out. 

My instinct for self-preservation finally kicks in and I realize that I need to move – _now_. I need to get away while the dark guy’s moaning and panting, before either of them turn and see me standing in the doorway like some pervert with my hand on my dick. I move as silently as I can to the door of my room and close and lock it behind me with trembling fingers.

I throw myself down on the bed, frantically opening my jeans and shove them down along with my underwear. I reach for my cock and squeeze it tight, biting my lip to prevent myself from coming instantly. I stroke, once, twice and I’m done. My orgasm tears through me savagely, leaving me breathless and shaking. When it has passed, I feel limp and queasy thinking about what I just did. I pull my pants back up and roll onto my side, hugging myself and squeezing my eyes shut. How am I ever going to be able to look Riley in the eyes again?

My head feels overloaded with too much to assimilate. Riley, my roommate – the guy I’ve been fantasizing about for weeks isn’t straight at all. In fact, he’s as gay as the day is long if that display was anything to go by. He also seems to be something of a sex god according to the other dude. My dick starts to fill again already at the memory of the scene in the kitchen. I roll onto my back and pull at my hair in frustration. 

If only I’d found out that he was gay before he’d met someone else, I think. _But then what, Edward?_ A voice in my head challenges me. _What exactly would you have done about it?_ I sigh, knowing that the answer is precisely nothing. I would never have been brave enough to make a move. 

I roll over again and lie curled into myself, listening as they move around the apartment. Doors open and close and I hear them laughing together through the wall of Riley’s room, then music starts up again and masks any more sounds that they make. My heart hurts.

XOXOXOX

A couple of hours later I hear the front door slam and guess that Riley’s friend has probably left. I stay on my bed, reluctant to move. I hope that Riley will head to his room or the bathroom, so I’ll be able to sneak out to the living room and pretend that I’ve just come home. I hear him moving around the apartment and freeze as footsteps approach my room, realizing that he’ll have seen my bag and jacket in the living room. 

There is a tentative knock on the door. I suddenly remember that my pants are still undone and pull the comforter over me, swearing under my breath. 

“Edward? You in there, man?” he knocks again.

“Yeah, come in,” my voice is hoarse. I rub my eyes as he enters, hoping to look as though I’ve been sleeping. I can’t look at him.

“You been home long?” anxiety tightens his voice. “I didn’t hear you get back.”

“I don’t know,” I answer evasively, still avoiding his gaze. “Not long, I’m not sure when I got in exactly.”

He relaxes slightly. “I was going to make some pasta, do you want some?”

“Yeah,” I reply, hoping to get him to leave my room. I’m burning with the discomfort of having him so close to me, knowing I’m still sticky with my jizz from where I jerked off earlier. “That’d be cool thanks.”

He turns to leave and I sigh with relief.

I pull myself together, drag my ass out of bed and change my underwear and pants, cleaning myself up as best I can. I head into the kitchen and go straight to the fridge in search of beer. I’m not usually much of a drinker but alcohol seems appealing right now. I’m wound so tight I feel as if I’m going to explode. 

“Beer?” I offer, desperately trying to sound normal.

“Yeah, thanks, man.” 

He’s at the stove, stirring pasta and heating up some sauce to go with it, so I pass him a beer and move to sit at the table. It looks clean, thankfully. I grimace at the thought of the unidentified dude’s cum on it and hope that Riley did a good job of wiping it up. 

Riley chats to me as he cooks and I answer when required, drinking the beer quickly. I feel the welcome buzz as the alcohol hits my system and tendrils of soothing warmth spread through me. I watch Riley as he moves around the kitchen with his back to me. I admire his ass and the width of his shoulders, the firm muscles in his arms and the golden hairs that catch the light. 

When he plates our food and brings it to the table I concentrate on eating and keep my eyes away from him. He’s still talking to me but I’m barely taking in what he’s saying. All I can think about is how much I want him, and that I can’t have him. I chew mechanically and swallow, working my way through my second beer as I eat. 

“Edward!” he says loudly and I finally flick my eyes up to meet his frustrated look. He’s annoyed and I realize that I hadn’t been listening to him at all. “What the fuck is with you, man?” He asks, staring at me intently.

I flush and let my eyes slide down to my plate. “Nothing,” I reply, but it sounds more like a question than an answer.

“Bullshit,” he says forcefully. “You’re acting really weird. What’s up?”

I set my jaw and force myself to meet his gaze, my cheeks flaming. His eyes are questioning and his lips are slightly parted, as if he’s about to speak again. I don’t know what to say. I’m a hopeless liar and my brain is still refusing to function properly. He holds my gaze and I watch as color spreads and stains his cheeks and his expression changes to one of horror.

“You... you came home early didn’t you?” he whispers.

I keep my eyes on his and nod, a tiny movement of my head. My mouth is dry and I doubt that I’m capable of speech.

“You saw... you... _oh fuck!_ You saw us?” he looks mortified. “Where...?”

“I saw you in here,” I croak and he drops his head into his hands and groans.

“Shit, Edward... I’m sorry man. I didn’t think you’d be home, if I thought you’d be coming back we’d never have...”

“Riley,” he looks up again, his cheeks burning. “It’s okay,” I lie. “It’s no big deal.”

He smiles a small shaky smile. “Seriously? You don’t mind that I’m gay?”

I hold back a snort of irony. “I don’t mind that you’re gay.” Then I grin weakly at him in an attempt to lighten the mood. “I guess I’d prefer it if you were gay in your room rather than the kitchen, but your sexuality isn’t a problem for me.” _The problem is that I want you for myself._

He chuckles ruefully. “Yeah... I’m sorry you had to see... well, whatever you saw when you passed by the door.”

I wince and blush again, remembering that I’d done rather more than glance through in passing, but he doesn’t need to know that.

“So,” I ask tentatively, needing to know. “That guy, is he your boyfriend?”

“I guess you could call him that,” Riley replies. “His name is Jacob. It’s not really serious or anything but I’ve been seeing him for a couple of weeks.” I nod, feeling jealousy spike through me. “It’s been hard getting much time together though,” Riley continues. “But if you’re okay with the gay thing I guess I can bring him round here sometimes now?” His voice is hopeful.

I want to say no. I don’t want to have to see them together, to speak to this _Jacob_ and pretend that I don’t resent his very existence. But I know that I have to be cool, or Riley will suspect that I have an issue with them so I force a smile onto my face as I reply.

“No problem man, just keep him off the kitchen table in the future – yeah? I have to eat off it.” 

Riley chokes on a mouthful of beer and goes scarlet again and we both laugh. But my laughter sounds false and hollow and my chest twists painfully at the memory of Riley’s hands and mouth on Jacob.

XOXOXOX

A few days pass before Riley brings Jacob round to the apartment. He introduces us awkwardly and I do my best to be polite. Jacob actually seems pretty cool. I know this shouldn’t be surprising. Riley is hardly likely to be attracted to a guy who’s a total douche but I’m disarmed by Jacob’s warmth and friendliness. It still doesn’t make me like him though. 

I make my excuses after we’ve eaten the take-out pizza that we order and escape to my room as soon as I can without being rude. It’s obvious to me that they want to touch each other more than they are, but don’t feel comfortable doing it in front of me. I leave them to it and pull my jealousy round me like a bitter cloak. I sit at my desk, trying to work but mostly failing. 

Later, I’m lying in bed and I stiffen as I hear them moving around in Riley’s room. Music goes on but it doesn’t completely drown out the sounds of the bed moving rhythmically against the wall. My fists clench and I dig my nails into the soft flesh of my palms as I hear their muffled cries of pleasure. 

It sucks to be jealous, horny and alone. 

Over the next week or so Jacob is round at our apartment increasingly often. I resent his presence, partly because of my obvious discomfort at seeing them together, but also because it’s affecting my friendship with Riley. I’m not good at hiding my feelings and I know that I’m being sullen around Jacob and acting even more withdrawn than is usual for me. Even when Jacob isn’t around I find it hard to be around Riley. I start to avoid him, working late in the library and spending an increasing amount of time in my room when I’m in the apartment. We rarely even make small talk anymore and I can’t remember the last time we shared a joke or a beer together. Sometimes I feel Riley’s eyes on me and catch them briefly. There is concern and sadness there but he doesn’t challenge me. I wonder what he’s thinking but I’m not going to ask.

XOXOXOX

On Saturday afternoon, about three weeks after the time I saw them together in the kitchen, I’m lying on the sofa when Riley comes slamming through the door of the apartment. His face is stricken as he storms past and heads into the kitchen, not even pausing to acknowledge me. 

I get up and follow him and find him standing, leaning over the sink, tension in his shoulders as his fists clench on the counter.

“Riley?” I pause just inside the doorway. “What’s up?”

“It’s Jacob,” he growls. “Fucking bastard. I’m so fucking _pissed!_ I just...” he breaks off and slams his hands down on the counter making a glass fall from the drying rack and smash into the sink.

I’ve never seen Riley like this. He’s normally so sunny and chilled. “What’s he done? What’s happened?”

“He dumped me,” his voice is hurt and angry.

“Why?” _Stupid fucker_ , I think. How could he not want Riley?

“He’s decided that he’s not gay. He’s bi, I don’t fucking know... but he’s gone back to his ex-girlfriend.” Riley laughs bitterly. “He never even mentioned to me that he had an ex-girlfriend at all. I thought he was sure about his sexuality. Turns out I was just some sort of experiment – one that didn’t work out apparently.” 

_Shit, that must hurt_. “I’m sorry,” I begin but he wheels around and cuts me off, eyes blazing.

“Are you?” he snorts derisively, “are you really fucking sorry Edward?”

I’m stunned, caught unawares by the ferocity of his anger that has now been turned on me. 

“What do mean? Why wouldn’t I be sorry?”

“Oh come on Edward, you were never very good at hiding how you felt about us being together. You might have _said_ you were okay with me being gay but you so clearly aren’t.”

I just gape at him, I’m angry now too, furious that he would think that badly of me – that he could honestly believe that I was the sort of person who would turn against a friend just because I found out he was gay. 

“Why the fuck would you think that?” I demand, holding his stormy grey gaze. “I saw you bending him over our fucking kitchen table, Riley, and I was cool with it. What the hell have I done to make you think that I have a problem with you being gay?”

“You’d make any excuse not to be around us when we were together,” Riley replies, his voice hard. “And you’ve hardly looked me in the eye since you’ve known. You could have at least been honest about it; that would have been better than pretending.”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake!” I snap. “I’m not fucking homophobic okay... far from it. I’m gay too, you dick!” I figure I have nothing left to lose now and my anger gives me the courage to carry on yelling. The words tumble out of my mouth before I have time to change my mind and hold them back. “The reason that I had a problem with you and Jacob is because I was fucking jealous if you must know!”

I pause for breath and he’s staring at me in amazement. Our chests are both heaving and our fists are clenched. The moment stretches out between us as our eyes lock.

“You were jealous?” Riley’s voice is quiet now.

The anger leaves me as quickly as it came, tension draining from my muscles as fear floods into my chest, but I keep my head high and answer him, amazed by my own honesty. “Yes, I was jealous. I wanted you and it killed me seeing you together that time. After that I couldn’t bear to be in the same room as you and him together. I tried to hide it but I obviously did a shit job.”

He laughs suddenly, a surprising sound that breaks the tension. “Yeah, you need to work on that.” Then he stops and looks at me intently. “You _wanted_ me... past tense?”

I feel my cheeks heat and my heart pounds in my chest as I meet his eyes. “I want you – present tense.” My voice is a whisper but I hold his gaze and watch as his lips part and slowly curve in a tentative smile. 

“Fuck... I...” he runs his hand through his hair and grins at me, it illuminates his face and I can’t help but smile back. “Edward, if I’d known... I thought you were straight!”

My heart feels as if it’s about to burst out of my chest at the implication that he’s actually attracted to me too. “I thought _you_ were straight,” I shoot back, “until I saw you sucking Jacob’s dick.”

His eyes flick wide and he grimaces, “you saw that?”

“I saw more than that,” I admit, flushing. “I caught most of the show if I’m honest. I was kind of stuck like a deer in headlights.” I lower my voice to barely more than a whisper but don’t look away from him as I continue. “And all I could think was how much I wanted it to be me that you were doing those things to.”

The tension is back, crackling between us, unbearable and wonderful. I’m not sure who makes the first move but suddenly we are touching, hands clutching and arms closing around each other as lips press together and part in a hot slide of tongues and teeth. Hands move into hair and under clothing, seeking and finding skin to touch. 

Riley grabs my ass and pulls me flush against him and I can feel that we’re both hard already, the knowledge sends a jolt of heat flooding through me and my legs feel weak. I moan and Riley pulls away with a chuckle, leaning his forehead on mine and threading both his hands into my hair. Our breathing is ragged in the cramped space of the kitchen.

“Let’s not do this here,” he says huskily. He takes my hand and pulls me along the corridor and into his room. I suddenly feel shy, my courage deserting me. I want him so much but this is all new to me and I’m terrified of fucking it up. Riley doesn’t give me time to panic. He kisses me again, warm and sweet and pulls me close.

“Is this okay, Edward? You’re sure you want this?” he mutters against my lips and I nod, because it’s Riley and I trust him and my body is aching for him. 

“I want this... but I’ve never... I’ve never done any of this before,” I whisper, ashamed of my innocence but needing him to know. He pulls back and thumbs my cheekbones, meeting my eyes with his clear grey gaze. 

“It’s okay. We don’t have to do anything you don’t want. Just tell me if you want me to stop and I will.”

I nod, then our lips brush again and the kiss quickly becomes deep and hungry until I want him so much it hurts. I raise my arms as Riley peels my t-shirt up and off. We help each other strip until we’re both down to our underwear. 

I look at Riley standing in front of me and his beauty takes my breath away. His skin is smooth and I want to run my hands and mouth over every inch of his lean, sculpted body. I can see the shape of his dick, hard and straining through the thin fabric of his underwear and I move my hand hesitantly, wanting to touch. I press with my palm and curl my fingers around him. I stroke gently, experimentally and run my thumb over the tip. He hums appreciatively and runs his hands over my chest.

Riley moves to the bed, pulling me with him. He gently pushes me down onto my back and crawls over me, his lips moving down my neck and chest. I arch up as he licks my nipples and he flickers his tongue over them until I whimper, bucking my hips instinctively, seeking contact. 

“Oh, baby, you’re gorgeous,” he murmurs into my skin as he sucks and licks a hot trail down over my chest and abdomen, pressing a kiss to each of my hipbones in turn. 

He moves lower still and presses his face against my erection. I feel myself twitch, and gasp, wanting more, needing him to touch me. Riley looks up from between my thighs and grins at me as he peels my briefs down. My cock springs free, nearly hitting him on the chin.

“Eager, much?” he chuckles and I laugh with him, but the sound dies in my throat as he grips my cock at the base and lowers his lips to circle the head and I feel his tongue swirl, tasting me. 

My hands find their way into his hair and it’s soft under my fingers. I try to be gentle but really I want to clutch and moan and pull his head down. I bite my lip and move the pads of my fingers over his scalp, fighting for control. I nearly lose it as he slides his lips lower, taking me deep, but he seems to sense how close I am and pulls away. I growl in frustration.

He moves lower still, sliding his lips down my shaft and licking my balls. His tongue tickles but it’s good and my breath hitches as I feel him moving lower still. I realize where he’s heading and gasp, willingly spreading my legs wider but he pauses and his lips move against me as he whispers.

“You really want this, baby? Are you sure?”

“ _Fuck_... yes, Riley. I want this.” I’m past embarrassment now, reduced to a needy panting mess. Begging seems entirely appropriate at this point. “ _Please!_ ” I urge brokenly as he waits, his breath hot and unbearable against my sensitive skin. 

He pushes my legs up, spreads me with his hands and laps at my hole with his tongue. It’s incredible; hot and dirty and marvelous all at once. It’s almost how I imagined it would feel, but it’s even better because it’s Riley and I’ve wanted him for so long. Incoherent sounds fall from my lips as he licks and sucks and pushes his tongue gently but persistently into me. I’m practically sobbing now, teetering on the brink of orgasm, wondering if I’ll climax without him touching my dick. But then I can’t bear it any longer so I reach to touch myself. Riley bats my hand away, taking my cock in a firm grip. He barely needs to touch me and I’m coming, crying out and twisting the bedclothes in my fists as I feel my ass flutter around his tongue and my cock pulses, hot and sticky in his hand. 

I’m wrecked and panting as he pulls away and moves back up over me, pausing to taste my cum with the tip of his tongue, which is so fucking hot to watch that my cock throbs again. His cheeks are flushed and his hair is ruffled from my fingers. He moves up and nuzzles into my neck then drags his nose along my cheek.

“I really need to kiss you now,” he whispers. “Do you mind?” 

I honestly don’t get why he’s asking me. Why would I mind? I pull his mouth to mine and open up to him. And then my lips quirk against his as I realize what he meant. I taste something that’s musky and unfamiliar but I know at once what it is. It’s not bad I decide, as his tongue moves against mine. Plus, if he’s prepared to lick my ass then I figure the least I can do is kiss him afterwards.

I feel his dick, pressing hard against my hip and I reach for him, pushing his boxers down and close my fingers around him as he kicks them aside, wanting to make him come too. I stroke him carefully. It feels weird from this angle but I think about what I like when I touch myself and try to recreate it. Soon he’s moaning into my mouth and pushing his cock into the curl of my fist. 

“Fuck... Edward, I’m close,” he pulls back a little and props himself up on his arms. He bites his lip and his eyes are dark. I look down at his cock moving in my hand and feel myself getting hard again already at the sight. 

“ _Oh, fuck... yes!_ ” He groans loudly as his cum paints my belly and mingles with mine in a glorious sticky mess.

Riley drops a kiss on my lips, then reaches for his discarded boxers and wipes my belly clean. He moves to lie beside me, propping himself on one elbow and grins down at me, looking flushed and gorgeous and thoroughly pleased with himself. He leans down and kisses me again.

“I can’t believe that we could have been doing this all along,” he smirks.

I suddenly feel a prickle of anxiety. “What about Jacob?” I ask. “I mean... I was wondering, is this just like a rebound thing for you?” I’m aware that I’m babbling but I need to get the words out. “I mean... I’d understand if you didn’t want to take this any further.”

“Hell Edward, it was never a big deal with Jacob, honestly.” Riley’s face is serious now. “I liked him, yeah, but it was pretty casual. I was upset because of how he handled the whole break up, not because I was in love with him or anything. And I really like _you_ , a lot. Like I said – if I’d known you were into guys I would have made a move ages ago.”

I feel my face break into a huge grin that I can’t keep in. “So... you want more... of this?” I make a vague gesture between us with my hand.

“Hell yes!” He laughs and grabs my hand, lacing his fingers into mine. “I want lots more of _this_. In fact, give me another ten minutes and I’ll be ready for round two.”

He rolls on top of me and kisses me until I’m breathless and thinking that I’m probably ready for round two right about now.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me some feedback :)


End file.
